


People Always Leave

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2x01, Nate talks to Kensi</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Always Leave

“So it’s true then?”

Biting back a sigh, Nate turned from packing up his desk to look at Kensi. “You heard.” It wasn’t a question, any more than hers had been. 

“Just that Hetty’s sending you on some super-secret mission.” With that phrase, he knew it was Eric who had told her, and while at another time he might have wondered if Eric knew something he shouldn‘t have, today he had other things to think about. “Where?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. All I know is that there’s a car waiting outside and a C117 ready to go wheels up in-” He checked his watch. “Seventy-two minutes.”

Her face fell when she heard the deadline but she covered it up quickly. So quickly that if he wasn’t who he was, he might have missed it. “Men,” she muttered, shaking her head and looking down, scuffing her toe against the floor. That little gesture told him that she was annoyed; annoyed at the fact that he was leaving, that it was affecting her so badly, that she was appearing weak and needy, two things she despised being. 

Except he also knew why she was feeling all those things, had been expecting it, even if he hadn’t heard her utter that one word. He’d heard her say it before, in just that tone, remembered now the words that had come after it. “This isn’t like your dad, Kensi… or your ex-boyfriend, or your ex-partner, or Dom. I’m coming back.”

Kensi gave a mirthless little laugh. “You can’t promise that.”

“Kensi, it’s me.” He gave her a moment to let that sink in. “I’m not a field agent… you really think Hetty’s going to send me into danger?”

Her face cleared at that, and even though there was a time that truth would have irked him, that time was long gone now. “Guess not.”

He stepped towards her, took a look around just in case, then closed the distance between them. Taking her hands in his, he squeezed them tightly. “I’m coming back, Kensi,” he promised her and heedless of where they were, she slipped her arms around his waist, rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, well,” she told him, “You’d better.”


End file.
